Talk:Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1
I've learned that Axe Awe was originally meant to fight Mortis in the Wild Card Warriors. Should we mention this on here? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It wouldn't do any harm. Go ahead and add it if you like. Christophee (talk) 14:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::However, I'm not sure how to do it. A note perhaps? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just added the note for you. Christophee (talk) 10:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide Because the events were spread out across the series, I think we need an episode guide, so that people know what happened during each show. Anyone else agree? CBFan (talk) 18:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. How would it be set out? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like an excellent idea, I frequently get confused on Youtube, trying to find events that are named as being part of an episode. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is a very good idea. If you have a good way of setting it out then go for it. Christophee (talk) 23:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm in the middle of starting a little makeshift table (I love Excel). I'll put up how I think it should look for the first episode, and then we can work it from there. Sound fair? CBFan (talk) 19:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Very. You're a genius. However, under what capacity will it be published? Will it be put on the Extreme 1 page (near the top)? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not actually sure. I was thinking perhaps a seperate page or something. CBFan (talk) 08:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I meant, the link would be near the top. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, yes, near the top, certainly. CBFan (talk) 19:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) This is a prototype, using the first episode for a guide. It basically expresses which show had what tournament, which robots fought and what happened. I also took the liberty of bolding the "main events" for the show. What do you guys think? CBFan (talk) 11:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I love it. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there going to be one per episode? And we are having a subpage then? Like Storm 2/Controversy? By the way, it looks fantastic. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Ideally, yes, except for the 2nd World Championships and the Forces Special, which will get their own pages anyway. The reason being they were slightly seperate from the actual Extreme shows, like the UK vs Germany competition was slightly seperate from Series 6. CBFan (talk) 12:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Would it be possible to put a * next to the robot who wants vengeance so thats clear? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) General Chompsalot spotting When Julia Reed is going towards the Steel avenger and Suicidal Tendencies teams before their tag team battle, you can see General Chompsalot, was Extreme Warriors produced at the same time to Exteme 1 then? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes they were. In Brute's first round US fight I spotted Julia Reed in the background. ManUCrazy 18:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It should be a sport! 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Rumors of return of the show? The first paragraph says there are rumors on the internet of the show being brought back, where are these rumors? Do you have a link? People's Challenge I remember reading somewhere, on the old Robot Wars forums, that the never-fought "People's Challenge" was set to be between Razer and Hypno-Disc. The two teams decided not to take part, though, because they did not wish to destroy each others robots without a justifiable reason, or something along those lines. Unfortunately, the official Robot Wars forums are long gone. I was wondering if anyone could clarify if this really happened...I'm sure I read it somewhere. CrashBash 23:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I recall hearing pretty much the same story for what it's worth. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it worth having an article for this? Seeing as it was a scheduled event, and we do have information about it. Datovidny (talk) 07:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure you can get more than a line out of it, so I'm not in favour. Matt Talk to me 20:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::If I produce a draft page in my sandbox, would any of you look at it and judge if it's good enough to make an article? Datovidny (talk) 21:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure, but for it to become a page it needs a lot more content than the blurb we have now, not just the same information repeated and redressed several times. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, I've given it a go here, if it isn't good enough, then I'll scrap it, but I must add, if the wiki is going to expand and progress from where we are now, we need more articles about specific things, and this is the only event in Extreme 1 without an article. Is there really much harm in giving it an article (if it's good enough)? Datovidny (talk) 21:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Can somebody please respond?! Datovidny (talk) 20:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::All right, all right. It's very decent, but still just three passages about a cancelled event, I don't think it's article worthy. I'd be happy to have it on the Extreme page, it's the saem length as all the other sections there. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I would like to say that there are shorter pages than this on the wiki, such as Mercenary and Beelzebub to name a few. Datovidny (talk) 20:52, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::True, but they have potential to get bigger if we find out more information. The People's Challenge on the other hand is a dead end. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Additionally, this information can be merged in to improve another article. Those robots can not. It would be like splitting up the Robot Wars Series 1 Heat A to give the Heat Final its own article: short and easily fits on another article, so why split it? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Very well. Datovidny (talk) 07:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Filming dates The date given in the infobox is February 2001, but the Tornado Diary indicates that filming took place in June, July, August and September 2001. It seems unlikely to me that they would start filming in February and not finish until September, but I don't know where the current date comes from, so I can't completely dispute it. Can anybody give me a source? Christophee (talk) 19:14, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Really? It'd make perfect sense to me, all things considering. With the best will in the world, I can't imagine three months would be enough time to make some of the changes made to the likes of Pussycat, Behemoth, X-Terminator and Napalm (those being the obvious ones). Extreme 1 is always going to be difficult because it was filmed pretty much "all over the place", for lack of a better statement. CrashBash (talk) 19:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I guess that makes sense. For now I'll add the dates I've found to the one we already have, but I'd still like to see the source for the February 2001 date. Christophee (talk) 19:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::This is where I got the info from. It's quite likely that different competitions were filmed at different times. StalwartUK (talk) 19:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that. I guess the dates of February-September 2001 can be confirmed now. Christophee (talk) 19:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Having read through an article in the old Robot Wars Magazine, I can confirm the first "recording block" for Extreme 1 was 27th June to 1st July. Many of the events were also filmed during the filming of Series 5 in August and September. 12:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Challenge I haven't checked the schedule, but is the last one tomorrow? Surely it can't be as there were 17 episodes, not 15. Won't the Second World Championship and Forces Special be on Monday and Tuesday? Jimlaad43(talk) 23:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, Pointless or something like that is on at six instead for the next 2 weeks (my dad got a TV magazine and it has Challenge's listings in it). Sam (BAZINGA) 00:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::We'll have to see but if Madlooney's right then I wonder when Challenge is going to show Series 6 and 7? Also, I don't know how I managed to replace your comment with my one there, Madlooney.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I looked and they're not there. They'll probably wait until the two weeks of Christmas are over then restart them. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:20, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::So I can safely say my last edit was accurate?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, I was just making sure as I didn't know. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::No harm in that, the 2nd WC and Forces Special had crossed my mind as well to be honest.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) People's Challenge Whilst looking on the official website on the WebArchive, I found the description of the People's Challenge. http://web.archive.org/web/20010529011110/http://www.robotwars.co.uk:80/challenge.html However, it dosen't seem to match up entirely with the description we have. Instead of being a vote for the most interesting kind of battle people wanted to see, it is a vote between the robots from Series 4, to see which two of them fans would most like to see fight. Should we rephrase what is written? Which source was used for the description of the People's Challenge currently on the page? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:25, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :That was from The Official Guide, if you're wondering. CrashBash (talk) 06:20, March 29, 2018 (UTC) "Major Events" I was just wondering if we had any reason behind the Mayhems being classed as a "Minor" event, whereas the Annihilators themselves were "Major" events, because surely the mayhems would just count as the preliminary rounds for that tournament? Besides, an event that occupied basically every episode makes it more of a major event than most. Datovidny (talk) 19:49, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Admittedly, that was my decision in an attempt to break up the Extreme competitors template a little better, otherwise nearly every robot would have been listed as "Major" competitors and it would have been a bit lop-sided. CrashBash (talk) 20:54, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::We could adopt something similar to the UK Championship templates, with several categories for each tournament, almost in a tier system, ranking the tournaments and grouping them by the biggest tournament they competed in. So have the All-Stars at the top (assuming that was the biggest tournament) and list out the 16, and then Mayhem/Annihilator competitors (assuming that was the next biggest) and put in everyone that fought in a Mayhem that wasn't in the All-Stars, and so on, and only at the bottom having "Minor Events" or "Single Matches", followed by the Internationals. Datovidny (talk) 22:58, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I agree with Datovidny's suggest, "major events" never sat right with me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:55, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :With that being the case, we'll need to sort out an order, specifically between the All-Stars, the Annihilator+Mayhems and the Tag Team Terror. Those are the events that ran as proper tournaments (I suppose you could also argue the Challenge Belt, but all the competitors had already participated in the others). I'd personally argue that the All-Stars competitors should be first largely on virtue that they're the "best" (and also it was ultimately THE main event), it's just a case of whether to go with Annihilator first or Tag Team first. CrashBash (talk) 13:05, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I've drafted a new template in my sandbox. I've gone with the Tag Team Terror on the basis that I think it was probably billed as the more significant competition, especially as there was only one title rather than there being two Annihilators. Besides, I think most robots you could forget even had Mayhem fights, and we've got Tag Team first on the main page anyway. Whether the other sections require revision is open for discussion. Datovidny (talk) 14:48, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::We could just list them in alphabetical order to remove any perceived bias, as the major and minor is all unofficial as they were never really mentioned. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:57, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::It's not bad at all, however at the end of the day, TX-108 can't be paired up with any other robot, just like all over untelevised competitors. I'd arguably rank the other WCW robots alongside Plunderbird and Scorpion because those fights were also effectively one-fight competitions anyway. CrashBash (talk) 15:06, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::If this was entirely my decision, I'd rank the tiers in this order; All-Stars, Annihilator, Mayhem only, Tag Team Terror, and then the rest as Datovidny has shown in his template. Bear in mind that if we do include lower weight classes (a good idea), we have to do the same for Extreme 2 and Series 7. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:24, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :This is roughly how Toast's idea would look, at least without the alternate weight machines. They'd still be easily includable, though. CrashBash (talk) 18:04, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Seeds and Awards? I was looking at Ray Tait's archived website, and I found an interesting quote. So Extreme 1 had seeds and awards? Well, we knew that Steel Avenger won the Best Costume award, it seems that there were others. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:43, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Awards definitely seem so but seeds I feel might be a mistake (it would make no sense) and could have been referring to Series 5. Maybe ask on Facebook? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:56, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Going to chat with one of the roboteers on Facebook to find out. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:01, July 17, 2019 (UTC)